New Years at Cao Cao's
by SilentNinja
Summary: What could Cao Cao's New Year resolution be in my one shot? Sometimes China is too big for just one hero with ambitions that's why Chi Bi continues to be his greatest weakness.


Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of the three kingdom based franchises from Koei.

A/N: Yeah yea, Chinese new year is feb, but we're going the roman calendar here…

New Years at Cao Cao's

* * *

The King of Wei has announce a New Year's Eve festival at Ye bringing the people at ease from continuous hard labor by tax income and farming. He never stop recovering from the losing battles against Liu Bei and Sun Jian, but now this festival in his mind have prospered. What could this festival mean? He offer the two other kings to join this event signing a treaty from the Emperor himself.

"But, of course, I'm still the real power behind Emperor Xian," Cao Cao thought as he walked down the hallway and meets his wife Bian Shi.

"So you're ready?" Lady Bian waited for moments for the Hero of Chaos to arrive. She could tell her husband was thinking about his ascend years ago.

"Yes, has Liu Bei and Sun Jian attend the gathering?" Cao Cao asked. Looking at his wife as she looks at him the same expression.

"They're here along with their best officers. I checked they were disarmed and so were our officers who were suspicious of them," Lady Bian confirmed.

"I haven't told them why I bring them here. This is some peace treaty I made up to get the Emperor involved. However, this New Year, I have a resolution that will forever change my life," Cao Cao sighed.

Lady Bian curl her arms in her husband's arm and they both head out the audience. He could have bring his concubines, but Bian Shi is the best, not even Lady Zou could match her on anything influential.

"This treaty…I suspect it's a cover up to have Cao Cao control our region. There's no way I approve of this proposal from that horde," Zhuge Liang coldly protested. Liu Bei came all this way while listening to Zhuge Liang's opinion over and over.

"I agree with Zhuge Liang, why would Cao Cao all us here by the emperor when he still corrupts all authority in the imperial court?!" Ma Chao argued.

"Believe me, I advise the same thing to our lord even argue with my wife about this festival being just a plot. Oh well, Xiao came here so excited about this event," Zhou Yu said.

"What else is bothering me is my friendly rival Sima Yi watching over us with the same concern," Zhuge Liang pointed at where Sima Yi is standing.

"Oh let him be, he wants to take over the court behind Cao Cao's back and it's the same said of his son Cao Pi over there mumbling to himself next to his slut wife," Zhou Yu glared at Cao Pi's direction sitting on the table with Zhen Ji.

"Brother is enjoying the party with Xu Huang and Zhang Liao, but Xiahou Dun is at the corner staring at him like a hunger wolf," Liu Bei said.

"A pity, Guan Yu is a friend of Cao Cao," Zhuge Liang said.

"…." Liu Bei said no more as he went to his table watching the people dancing during music play. The most attracting is Zhang He's performance with Xing Cai and Guan Ping could only watch if he can learn it best.

Meng Huo's clan is unaware of this celebration, but what's fun is always peasant for his people. Zhu Rong and Yue Ying are bragging at each other about their previous battle. Gan Ning bets everyone a drinking game that makes Ling Tong cling and becomes the first opponent to challenge the Ningster.

"I…am…bored.." Wei Yan covered his mouth yawning.

"I know, you rather want more fighting than sitting here in a time of peace," Pang Tong said.

Huang Zhong pose an archery contest where Huang Gai proves that bombs are better than the bow, which terrifies the Wei officers.

Zhao Yun is outside viewing the nightly sky thinking about his own problems. He doesn't want to join the others yet. Cao Cao passed by Zhao Yun wishing to discuss the officer about working for him.

"Ah, Zhao Yun. Is there something wrong? Any trouble with you is always interesting to discuss," Cao Cao said.

"No, Lord Cao Cao. Anyway, thanks for allowing everybody to attend the banquet, however, we're still enemies Cao Cao," Zhao Yun said.

"I don't want to be your enemy. It is time I will reveal your lord my announcement," Cao Cao bowed and left the Dragon of Chang Shan alone.

"Is he always going to feel that way?" Lady Bian frowned.

"Blame Yuan Shao, my dear. He's been living in the past ever since looking for a worthy lord to serve the Empire," Cao Cao sighed.

Sun Jian watches his daughter speaking with the other ladies about true love as his youngest son came to talk with the Tiger of Jiang Dong.

"Father, what is Cao Cao really up to when he send us an imperial edict?" Sun Quan asked.

"Beats me…" Sun Jiang crossed his arms.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have your attention please?" Cao Cao said.

Everyone stops at what they're doing and turn their attention to the host.

"Tonight, is the night I reveal my New Year's resolution. While hindering my men after many losses, I thought china is too big for one hero, so the three of us heroes, Liu Bei, Sun Jian and I will share the pie of the Han's government. The Emperor approves it as I have requested him earlier," Cao Cao announced.

"Are you doing this to get away from your depravity, Cao Cao?" Ma Chao glittered.

"No and I can arrange thousands of flowers to your father and brothers tombs as an apology," Cao Cao said.

"Father, what happen to the man of ambition in you?" Cao Pi thought.

"Cao Cao, we know you're making this up," Liu Bei shook his head.

"I know, however, I'm giving the Han another chance to represent the glory of our powerful civialization. Now do you kings agree to be governors of the three states? Liu Bei, governs Western China and secure the trade route, Sun Jian governs Southern China and expand empire throughout the pacific ocean, and I govern Northern China to protect our economy. Do you agree with this treaty?" Cao Cao scanned the entire court with so many surprising gazes.

"If this is the your New Years resolution, then we're creating a Chinese revolution," Sun Ce grinned.

"Because of my change of tone, I don't want to embarrass myself any more. Chi Bi was enough and Cao Pi, Sima Yi, if you two don't agree with this, then you can leave the service and become jobless," Cao Cao scold.

"No, I'm grateful to respect this proposal," Sima Yi bowed.

"Very well, from this new year, we'll work together and make our famous dynasty stronger," Liu Bei accepted.

"Count me in, Cao Cao. Leave the seas to the Wu navy," Sun Jian nodded.

Cao Cao raised his Sword of Heaven and his wife close to him. With one more thing to say before the party continues.

"Happy New Year!" Cao Cao shouted. The crowd cheered and resumes the fest.

"Well, looks like we get some more competition instead Zhou Yu," Zhuge Liang said.

"Meh, I'll be busy conquering inhabitant islands instead of fighting to see who is the better tactician," Zhou Yu scoffed.

"So this is the kind of ambition Cao Cao really wanted…." Zhuge Liang thought.

The two strategists look at each other and forget about what they said and go for a game of Chinese chess.


End file.
